This invention relates to liquid applicators, and more particularly, to applicators for preparing a portion of a person""s body with antiseptic fluid, often used just before surgery.
Preparing a person for surgery is commonly called xe2x80x9cpreppingxe2x80x9d. It is typical to scrub the target body portion of the patient with an antiseptic solution. Antiseptic solutions are typically dispensed from a vessel. It is necessary for that vessel to be sterile and sealed prior to use. Commonly employed applicators use an ampoule containing the antiseptic liquid. The ampoule is broken just prior to application. A typical example of such an applicator is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,801. The problem with such applicators is that they require breaking of the tip of the ampoule to release antiseptic fluid. The attendant consequences of having broken ampoule glass are risk of damage to the dispenser allowing glass to contact the patient, risking injury, clogging, and poor flow to the applicator pad or sponge.
In order to overcome this problem, dispensers have been designed which use sealing membranes as opposed to an ampoule. However, the problem with current dispensers that use sealing membranes is that the membranes are often subject to accidental rupture resulting in flow of the antiseptic fluid when it is not desired. This is wasteful. One solution to this problem of accidental or unwanted activation of the dispenser system is expressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,552. However, the solution to the problem expressed in this patent is complex, and high in expense to manufacture.
It can be seen therefore that there is a real and continuing need for a liquid applicator/dispenser used for pre and post operative preparation which is easy of manufacture, durable in use, cost effective and one which has minimized risk of accidental rupture of the sealing membrane. This invention has as its primary objective the fulfillment of each of these real and continuing needs.
This invention provides an improved antiseptic applicator useful in patient preparation for surgery. It is an applicator designed for easy dispensation of fluid and yet one which is designed to avoid accidental discharge. At the same time it avoids the necessity of using ampoules. In particular, by employing two integrated components (handle and canister) which cooperate to achieve a product dispensing system, and by retaining these two components by a locking and sealing ring, locking screw and or cam-locking mechanism, the desired product is retained, premature rupture avoided and a unique but simple fluid product holding and dispensing system is realized. In one version of the present invention, the fluid product holding and dispensing system possesses two separate and distinct lock positions, which assures that the system is retained in its locked position, until change is desired by the user. As a result, accidental or unwanted activation of the system is eliminated and users are assured that the product retained and sealed in the container remains sterile and sealed until use is desired. Accidental opening or rupturing of the vessel seal is eliminated. The puncture apparatus for the seal is dual staged and self-venting. The first stage punctures and cuts the membrane seal and then begins to press the membrane/seal back onto the inside of the liquid holding canister. At this point, the second stage of the puncture apparatus contacts the membrane/seal and further opens the previously cut area, thus enlarging the initial opening substantially while causing the membrane/seal to be laid further back into the liquid holding canister. Around the outside of the dual staged puncturing mechanism are vents, which aid airflow into the liquid holding canister. In addition, a flap seal and or form/fill/seal mechanism/membrane could be used to manufacture and seal the canister member of this dispensing system. Finally, by employing the two-component fluid product holding and dispensing trigger assembly of this invention, an easily manufactured, reasonably priced system is attained which is capable of providing consistent, dependable, repeatable results.
While the invention will next be described in connection with certain embodiments, there is no intent to limit it to those embodiments. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all the alternatives, modifications, and equivalents included within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the written description and the claims.
While the reference in the description given below is to the specific use in the environment of preoperative antiseptic fluids, it should be understood that this container has uses beyond this with respect to application environments. For example, it may be used with many different topical liquids, gels, creams, lotions, ointments or other solutions and suspensions. Specific examples might include anti-inflammatories, antifungals, antibacterials, cosmetics, analgesics, etc.